totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hope
This was really good! You know, what's with all these Heather-humanized fics? Not that I'm complaining, or anything. Anyway, I think the only thing that I'd change in the "it was obvious she will die soon." or something like that. My advice, never use the word obvious for description. Maybe change it to something like, "She wasn't sure just how much longer she would cheat death." Or maybe, "At the thought of her grandmother dying, tears came to her eyes. She wasn't sure where they could go, or where they could stay, and that plagued her with fear" Show, don't tell. I know, I know, I sort of just contradicted myself, but I digress. Anyway, this is an awesome story, and I recommend it! If you're going to lie to an all-knowing admin, 00:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I luv it. Don't hug me Aw, thanks guys! :D Leave a comment...LIKE A BOSS 00:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a pretty well-done oneshot. Heather's backstory seems a little contrived and only to serve the purpose of wanting one million dollars, and Heather's feelings seem a little mismatched with the story; she mostly seemed bitter and angry about whatever former life she had in TDI, not hopelessly sad and somewhat suicidal like she is here. Maybe you could rework that. Otherwise, the story is good, and I enjoy the character of Heather's little sister. Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 00:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the story was different than the canon one. :P But, in this story, I guess she decided to act mean and bossy and bitter in the show just to show others that she's not weak. If she showed her weak side, she would have been eliminated, so she thought. Thanks for commenting, and glad you liked Lucy's story. XD Leave a comment...LIKE A BOSS 00:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I really liked this story. :P There are so many Heather-humanizing fics that I'm thinking of writing my own. XD This story was sad, but hopeful (duh), all the less. O mai glob! What the lump?! That was lumpin' lame. 00:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome O :) Don't hug me I don't really see anything here that requires an R rating. Legacy and Life After Lies both have violent scenes that are at least this graphic, if not moreso, and neither has received any complaints about their PG-13 ratings. Suicide--whether contemplated, attempted, or even committed--is likewise PG-13 material. As for the story itself, it's clearly an "alternate reality" piece due to the changes in Heather's backstory (and to the fact that the canon contestants didn't know what they were getting into), but there's nothing wrong with that. It seems likely that this AU Heather would have a very different attitude toward the game and the other contestants than the canon Heather did--possibly being just as antagonistic and manipulative as the original, but probably not enjoying it as much. Nicely done, on the whole. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 03:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Mhm, you just explained it I guess. Heather never enjoyed her antagonistic behavior, but the thought of her life and her issues kept her going (in this universe, at least). Yes, it is also an alternate reality. Thanks for the template clear-up, I'll change it to PG-13. And thanks for commenting, Gid! :D Leave a comment...LIKE A BOSS 03:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) This is a really awesome one-shot! --[[User:TeamMu|"Look, Wings!"]][[User talk:TeamMu|''' ♥Yes, Gwen, wings are way more important.♥]] 19:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS AWEOSME! You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 00:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) This is a awesome one-shot. My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'''Bruno!]] 00:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I reviewed this. A Generic Review: Hope by Owenandheatherfan Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 00:42, November 28, 2011 (UTC) This was swell. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 22:01, July 28, 2013 (UTC)